The Circle is Complete
by Werebazs
Summary: During a mission Luke Skywalker got Separeted from Rogue Squadron, and now his on the run, with Darth Vader Star Fleet on his trail. After a narrow and temporary escape he meets someone most unxexpected...Two-shot.


**Hello!**

**I originally planned to submit this as a oneshot for the premier of TCW season4, but it took me 'til now to get even this far, and almost the half of it is still waiting to be translated (I wrote this one on hungarian at first), so I decided to change it to a two-shot.**

**Hopefully I'll be able to finish during next week.**

**Else: No, I haven't given up on "A threat from the Wild Spaces", but I really don't have time, and energy for it. I don't know when will I be able to continue it.**

**Until then, enjoy this! :)**

* * *

><p>The Ugar was one of the hundreds of millions of planets in the Galaxy, which barely deserved to be called „habitable". There were no inteligent life forms registered to live on this jungle planet, located far away from the main hyper-routes of the Outer Rim. This didn't surprise Luke Skywalker at all, as he looked down to the body, from the cockpit of his X-wing fighter.<p>

Althought Luke had grown up in the scroching deserts of Tatooine, where certain people often sold their relatives for a few barrels of water, now Luke would've rather returned to his home planet, than landing on this lush inferno. However he felt an irresistable urge, as if something was pulling him towards the planet. It was as if something or someone called out for him, asking, begging him to go there. It was the same feeling, which he had chosen to listen to almost a year ago, when he allowed the mysterious Force to guide his hand during the Battle of Yavin. Now his reason fought his instincts. He wanted to follow his senses, but his brain howled in objection to entering the Ugar's athmosphere. According to records the avaerage temperature was forty-five degrees, saturation was fifty-two percents, and the atmosphere was composed of forty-four percent oxygen, thirty-five percent nitrogen, and the remaining twenty-one percents included a total of ninty gases. Among those were a few highly poisonous ones- fortunately in an insignificant amount-, plus the carbon-dioxide ratio was ten times higher, than on most habitable planets. Luke's main concern, however, was the quantity of oxygen, which was high enough for spontaneous combustion, even with all the vapour in the air, so he really didn't want to try what the super-heated ion gases his ship's engines blew out could cause. A short question appeared on a monitor in front of him. He read it, and sighed before answering:

„I know Artoo, I know Vader is on our trail, but we've got a few days, until his probots catch our scent. I can't really explain it, but it's almost like something or _someone_ is calling out for me from that planet… Okay, Artoo, activate the scanners. Search for any possible intelligent life forms, as well as for any kind of energy signatures." the droid had one more question, which Luke answered with shaking his head:

„No, you'll have to do what you can from here. I want to spend as little time in the atmosphere as possible. It'll be a smaller miracle if the ship doesn't explode the minute we enter. I'll fly around the planet, you just signal if you find anything fitting the two requirements I gave you. If you can't find anything, we're heading straight back to the Base, Ok?" he barely finished when the droid already put the coordinates of a place on the planet to the monitor, greatly surprising Luke.

„Wow, that was quick. Good job Artoo." he said, as they entered the atmosphere.

* * *

><p>Despite Luke's initial fears of the X-wing exploding, the ship descended without any significant problems. While they still had been thousands of meters hight, Luke worried that the coordinates were leading them straight into the heart of the jungle, and he could easily see, that landing there would be impossible, for the trees were much taller, their crowns wider, and more entangled with one another's, than those on Yavin IV. Based on Han's anecdotes, Luke pictured that Kasshyyyk, Chewie's homeworld would be something like this, eventhough these trees were still far from the mountain-sized wroshyr's his friend had talked about. However when they reached down to twelve-hundred meters, he realised that their destination was a two kilometers wide clearing. From a couple hundreds of meters he also noticed a small farm, at the edge of the forest. Luke felt a stinge of frustration, when he saw the shabby hut, and the similarly time-worn barn.<p>

„Artoo, you stay here, and be ready in case we have to leave in a rush." Luke said as the X-wing landed a few dozen meters away from the fence. Hot, vapourous air struck him as the hatch of the cockpit openned.

Altought Luke got used to hazardrous heats on Tatooine, the air of his homeplanet was dry, while here, he almost had to drink the heavy, moisture-filled air. Ignoring the discomfort, Luke got off he's ship, and turned towards the farm, his hand at his blaster.

As he closed by the fence he noticed something, that greatly surprised him. In the openned barn a small, peculiar shaped fighter stood. 'Tho Luke had never before seen one of these, he recognised it immediately, for he had read many very specific descriptions of the type. He also knew, that Sienar Fleet Systems partially designed the TIE-fighters after these agile fighters.

„An Eta-2-Actis!" he whispered, awestruck „What is a Jedi-fighter doing all the way out here, in the middle of nowhere? And it's in a relatively good shape…" Truly, while the red-golden-silver painting was barely visible under the thick layer of dust, and the ship wore the marks of heavy battles, the sight of the small fighter still radiated an air of deadly power, that made a sharp contrast with it's surroundings. Since Luke had had his fair share of unpleasant surprises, to remain precautious at any moment, as he approched, and stepped over the fence, he drew his weapon, despite the farm appeared to be abandoned, or or at least the farmer seemed to be away.

„You won't need that. I'm not your enemy." a kind, but strong feminine voice told him, shocking him greatly. His eyes spun back to the entrance of the small hut, where now a Togruta woman was sitting on her knees, eventought Luke could have sworn she had not been there a second earlier. He considered the possibility of that the woman just stepped out, but the two, tiny bird-like creatures sitting on her right shoulder and between her montrals seemed to be too timid, to be pets. Not to mention how unlikely it was for her, to exit the hut, shut the door, and kneel down in the split moment that passed since his first glance towards the place where she was. _„And I thought I was cautious"_ he thought, as he realised she had been there the whole time, and he somehow didn't notice her. He stepped a bit closer, watching her closely.

The Togruta woman was about in her thirties, 'tho it was hard to decide because the lower half of her face was hidden by a light textil mask. Her skin was orange colored, with some rusty tone in it. She had two symethrical white stripes snaking down in the middle of her forehead, and along her eyebrow-bones. Her montrals and lekku had a blue-white stripped pattern. The tip of her long, frontal head-tails lay on her knees. She wore a yellow, loose, sleeveless tunic, brown shorts and leather forearm guards. She didn't wear anything on her feet. She had a great figure, and Luke had no doupt, she once had been a true beauty. However she was robbed of it prematurly, by the years she spent fighting to survive. Her naked arms, legs and head-tails were covered with wide, criss-crossing and over-laying scars, some were unmistakeably horrible, 'tho old burn marks, others seemed to be sombre mementos of encounters with the claws and fangs of different, dangerous predators. Three long claw prints ran across and down on both of her horns, trought her forehead, and one of them over her left eye. Behind the scared eyelid, the eyesocket seemed to be empty. She took a deep breath, then stood up, and opened her right eye. 'Tho Luke expected this, he still found it hard to look in her good, bright blue eye, instead of staring at the closed, ruined one. To tear away his sight from the scar, he sent another glimpse across her body. She was slightly taller than him, even without her horns, and slim, but under the scar-covered skin, her arms had firm, well-trained muscles. Her silk movements reminded him an all-muscle, feline predator he had seen way back on the Yavin IV. They showed wild and frightening, but cautious and controlled power. And there was somethingelse to her…the air almost vibrated around her, reminding Luke to the old Ben.

„Who are you?" Luke asked, but the woman only smiled mysteriously

„My identity has no importance, young Skywalker. Just call me Sassy, while you're staying here." For a moment Luke wondered why was she so secretive, but then decided not to ask her about it. Afterall, he still referred to Obi-Wan as Ben all the time. He found it more important to ask, that why did she think he'd stay on this infernal planet for even another second. He already felt dizzy from the unusual air conditions, not to mention that the more parsecs were between him and Vader, the better. However before he could've given voice to his objections, he was struck by the realisation: Sassy just had called him by his name, despite he had never introduced himself! Over his shoulder Luke cast another glimpse on the Eta, and he started to suspect the answer. Searching for more evidence, his eyes shot at the woman's hips, and sure enough, she had not one, but two lightsaber hilts dangling from her waistband. Eventought he was quite sure in the answer, he still asked her:

„How do you know my name?"

„There're no secrets in front of the Force. You only have to listen to it carefully."

„Are you a Jedi?" Sassy sighed as she answered

„If a Padawan, who completed her own training deserves that name, yes."

„Padawan?" Luke asked, confused. The word didn't say anything to him.

„It means Jedi apprentice, who was taken as student by a Knight or Master, to finish his/her training."

„So your Master didn…" Luke realised what he was about to say, and stopped mid-sentence, but Sassy nodded regardless.

„Darth Vader had betrayed the Jedi, before my Master could've completed my training." Luke was a bit surprised by the lack of bitterness in her voice, which he had heard in Obi-Wan's, when the elderly Jedi had spoken about the treason of his former pupil. She sounded sad, but nothing else. _„Maybe because Vader's betrayal didn't hit her as closely as it did Obi-Wan"_ he thought. Luke felt his excitement rising, as he asked her:

„Sassy, Ben...I mean Obi-Wan started to teach me, but he could only show me the very first steps, before…" here he stopped again, unsure of how the woman would react to the death of the old Master.

„I know what happened to Master Kenobi, and I know how little time he had to teach you. I know what have happened to the Alderaan, and I heard about the Death Star as well."

„If that's true, could you train me, please?" Luke asked as he was suddenly filled with hope. Sassy gave him a strange look

„How do you know, if you can trust me?" Luke froze. He still didn't know if Sassy was trustworthy, but for some reason he felt so.

„I can't really explain it, but somehow you remind me of Obi-Wan. Your aura, or something…I just know, I can trust you." Luke saw a satisfied glint in her eyes, which he understood, as he had answered correctly. „So, shall you train me? Or, I've got another idea, why wouldn't you come to the Rebels with me? We certainly could use the help of a Jedi!"

„No!" she answered firmly. „If you wish to, you can stay here, until Vader finds out about your whereabouts, and in the meantime, I'll teach you what little I can in such short time about lightsaber-dueling. But I won't teach you about using the Force, except maybe a few meditation techniques. If I died, and left behind a half-disciplined Padawan, I'd only cause harm to you, and the Galaxy. Besides... to complete your training, someoneelse's duty, it will be. The best I can do in the current situation is to help you survive until you can meet him. Is that enough for you?" Luke didn't answer immediately.

„I understand why don't you want to train me here and now, but why won't you come with me? I know your ship doesn't have a built-in hyperdrive, but I'm sure we could figure out something. For example we could tie it behind mine with a tow cable…"

„It would be too risky. Anyways, my presence at the Rebellion would be more costly than worthy. The most of the Galaxy believes the Clone Wars was the part of a Jedi coup effort. Should word spread about a Jedi, who escaped justice twenty years ago, now supporting the Rebels, your Allience will lose many potentional allies. In addition, the Emperor would double the sources for Vader's crusade against you." Luke thought trough carefully everything Sassy told, and he had to agree with her. But he still didn't give up. She was his only chance of becoming a true Jedi, and compared to that, to have a lightsaber wielding crash-course was anything, but appealing.

„Then come with me, only to train me!" he begged her „I'm sure your presence could be kept in secret, if you explained the situation to the leaders of the Alliance."

„No! I told you your options. If you don't like my conditions, you may leave immediately. The choise is yours." Luke wondered for a moment

„Then could you at least explain how you now so much about the Galaxy's state?"

„How I get my informations, is my bussiness. You wouldn't gain anything if I told you. Now choose!"

„But…" however before Luke could've continued arguing, Artoo rolled in whistling-screaming, spinning his dome shaped head, stopped in front of Sassy and continued chirping excitedly.

„Artoo I told you to stay at the ship!" Luke told him. The droid turned around and chirped another line. Altought Luke didn't quite understand him, but it sounded like Artoo tried to tell him, he knew Sassy! However before Luke could ask the droid to repeat what he said, Sassy interroupted, imitating R2's binaric whiffs amazingly well. R2 looked at her, then turned around and returned to the ship without a sound.

„Wait, Artoo, what was that about?" Luke shouted after him. Luke turned to Sassy, but before he could ask her, she said:

„The Jedi Order used many astrodroids during the Clone Wars. It's possible he recognised me, because he was my co-pilot a few times. So how did you decide?" Altought Luke found the woman's exuse rather weak, he chose to accept it for the time. _„I'll ask Artoo about it later. Now I have more important things to do."_

„Sassy, I would be honored, if you taught me."

* * *

><p>The <em>Executor<em> Super Star Destroyer, Lord Vader's brand new, nearly twenty kilometers long, titantic flagship, and it's two Imperial II. class escorts diverged from each other, prepairing for a hyperspace-jump. After five standard days of waiting at the Cirrus, near to the inner edge of the Outer Rim, they were finally ready to go: they received the report of a drone an hour earlier, which had located Luke Skywalker's X-wing on the remote planet, Ugar. Some might had called it luck, that out of the twelve hyper-space routes around the Cirrus, the young rebel chose the one that lead him to the middle of nowhere. But Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith did not believe in luck. He knew it was the Force that lead Skywalker to a place, from where he wouldn't be able to escape with a chance of ninety-five percent. _„Finally I caught up to you. I won't let you escape this time!"_ he swore, while his eyes searched the space behind the black mask, covering his face. Admiral Ozzel, the commander of the fleet stepped to him:

„We're ready for the jump, Lord Vader!" he said.

„Are the fighter squadrons ready to launch in the moment we arrive?"

„Yes, Sir!"

„Is my fighter prepaired as well?"

„Yes. May I ask…"

„No!" Vader interrupted him harshly „It isn't your duty to bother me with stupid questitions! Give the order to launch! Now!" Ozzel's expression made his opinion about being ordered around like a wobbler very clear, but he was way too terrified of Vader to give voice to his objection. Vader could clearly sense the fear radiating from the admiral, and he knew, the coward had already cursed a thousand times the moment when he was promoted to be the Executor's commander. While Ozzel's fear could have meant a source of perverse entertainment to Vader, in reality, it deeply disgusted the Dark Lord. He always arranged things so his officers were cautius around him, but was very careful not to step over the line. He knew it from experience, that if the officers were terrified, they'd make one mistake after the other, and he had no doupt Ozzel wouldn't last long on his ship. Sooner or later he'd mess up so badly, it'd cost him his life. In this moment the Executor's gargantuan hyperdrives launched, and the dreadnought jumped into the hyperspace. Vader turned away from the window, and said:

„I go and take my place. Keep in mind, I want Skywalker alive! If he's killed, the responsibles shouldn't expect any better fate. And if he escapes again…" he didn't finish the threat. He didn't have to.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now, I hope you liked it!<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
